Other magic,other gods
by AklFin2
Summary: "A jogger crashes our party". Remember when Amos said "other gods",Sadie's mom "other magic", and Thoth "if you've ever met Hermes..."? R&R! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember when Sadie's mom said something about that "other magic" and Amos about "other gods",and Thoth "If you've ever met Hermes.."? Well, here you find out what happens when the Kanes and PJO people collide. Set after The Serpent's Shadow and somewhere after MoA.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**S A**

**A Jogger **

**D Crashes**

**I Our**

**E Party **

* * *

Hey, Sadie here. You know when I said that other recording was probably going to be our last? I was wrong. [Yes,Cater. I said I was wrong. Are you daft?] Heaven forbid we should have a _normal _birthday party. It was one of our ankle-biters, Shelby's, and Carter had gotten us in the room we last celebrated in, with him being pharaoh and all.

All the gods were there, and everyone was having fun,[Shelby was drawing-oh dear] when suddenly there was a flash and a man in his thirties wearing running clothes and winged shoes was hovering there. He smiled sheepishly and said,

"Sorry for the interruption, but we've got problems." Noticing everyone staring, he quickly dropped to the floor, wings disappearing. Horus stepped forward.

"What kind of problems,Hermes?" _Hermes._ I remembered what Thoth had said, and grabbed Carters arm and told him. His eyes widened.

"So that's what Thoth meant." he breathed. Hermes glanced his way and grinned.

"What'd old Thoth say about me? Nothing good, I presume." I answered for Carter;the poor chap was looking a little tongue tied.

"Oh, just about the Greeks confusing him for you." If Hermes was offended he didn't show it. He laughed and swung an arm around Thoth's shoulders.

"Well, they confused you for me because they liked _me_ better. Huh,_ Ja-Hooty_?" Thoth scowled.

"I told you;it was a perfectly good name back then!" Hermes nodded sarcastically, a look on his face said, 'Whatever makes you feel better.' Horus coughed.

"Hermes? The problem?" Hermes gulped and walked up to him. He glanced around and shuffled his feet. I would even say he looked nervous.

"Well,..um..we're kind of..at war. Again." Horus frowned.

"This is what you came here for? To ask for help? Where where you when _we_ needed help?"

"Kinda busy fighting Kronos and preventing wars." Hermes snapped;a fierce look on his face. I remembered Carter telling me about Greek mythology, there was something in there that said that Kronos was the Titan of time;father of the Olympians. But what kind of father eats his own kids? The Egyptian gods looked taken aback;from the words themselves or the tone Hermes had used, I didn't know. Hermes sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. "It's not that we're fighting;it's _who_ we're fighting against. We're fighting against Gaea, and ourselves."

Iris stepped forward, a worried look on her face.

"You don't mean...your fighting the Romans?" Hermes winced as his form flickered;for moment becoming a sterner figure, dressed in purple. When the moment had passed, he grabbed his head.

"Please don't say that around me. Do you know how _hard _it is just staying in one form?" he complained. "Constant headaches, confusion, grumpiness." Dad, or Osiris, whichever you prefer, spoke.

"You mean your at war with them _again? _Was the Civil war not enough?"

"Look, it was a complete misunderstanding. A ghost possessed kid, a flying ship, a weird pale guy, a bunch of _other _demigods, and some truth detecting metal dogs. Man, I hate those dogs. Can't get away with anything around them. Just like my brother." Hermes added.

Horus sighed.

"We will help you, as long as we don't see the form that brought us down." Hermes nodded enthusiastically.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**My first TKC and PJO crossover! Review!**


	2. We meet the Greeks

**Remember when Sadie's mom said something about that "other magic" and Amos about "other gods",and Thoth "If you've ever met Hermes.."? Well, here you find out what happens when the Kanes and PJO people collide. Set after The Serpent's Shadow and somewhere after MoA.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**S We  
**

**A meet  
**

**D the  
**

**I Greeks  
**

**E **

* * *

We went through the Duat, the gods teleported there. Where _there _was, I don't know. I noticed Hermes was wearing a different outfit then last time we saw him, which was not even a minute ago. This time he was wearing some kind of uniform with a winged cap and boots (the boots were of course, winged). We were the last to arrive as we had dropped the other trainees off at the mansion. Hermes grinned at us, put a finger to his lips, and fluttered silently over to the man behind the desk, who didn't look up. Hermes easily snatched up the keys, though how he did it silently and without alerting the man beats me. He tossed them to Carter how caught them noisily. The man glanced up to see the door of the elevator closing with Hermes in front of us waving. Carter and I must have been staring because he winked and said,

"I'm the god of thieves."

We were standing in the middle of the throne room, though throne mansion described it best because it was _huge_. A man dressed in a suit looked at Hermes quizzically.

"You finished your errand." It wasn't a question. Though Hermes looked a bit annoyed at what he did being called an errand, he answered brightly,

"Yes Father." So this was Zeus.

"And you didn't stop for looting or pillaging?"

"Me?" Hermes gasped, sounding genuinely hurt.

"Yes, you. Did you or did you not?" A stern looking lady said, who was Athena, revived by her statue, but I didn't know that at the time. Looking directly into all of their eyes, one by one, he clearly said,

"I did not." I believed him. I could tell most did. Well, until,

"He's lying!" This came from an blond haired, blue eyed boy who looked to be eight-teen years old. But I knew from experience that he was probably not. Hermes glared at him.

"Apollo! I didn't!" A girl who looked to be about twelve, with auburn hair and silver eyes stood. She swiftly made her way to Hermes, who protested as she shifted through the contents of his messenger bag.

"Artemis! There are important, confidential, letters in there!" Artemis raised an eyebrow in exasperation and dumped the bag upside down. A can of silly spray, a sports car, an Xbox, and a safe came tumbling out. Hermes furrowed his brow.

"I don't know where those came from."

"Lying!" sang Apollo. Hermes glared at him and Zeus sighed in exasperation as Artemis sat back down.

"Hermes," he began, "When will you learn? I send you out to do a simple task and you end up robbing multiple stores." Hermes shrugged.

"I got the job done. It was on the way, and I couldn't resist." Everyone rolled their eyes, with the exception of Carter and I. I was to busy trying not laugh and Carter was watching everything with interest.

"We shall deal with Hermes later. We should get on with why the Egyptians are here in the first place." The stern lady spoke up.

"For once, I agree with you, Athena. Get on with, brother!" A man in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts with sea green eyes and black hair exclaimed. I decided then and there that I liked this bloke.

"That must be Poseidon." Carter murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Sadie, how do you feel about defending the Camp? Carter, would you help the Seven?"

* * *

**Sorry if I got descriptions wrong, I haven't read either series in a long time. Review!**

**~AklFin2  
**


	3. I see Camp Half-blood

**Scarlet Storm: Who said she had to stay there the whole time?  
**

**Remember when Sadie's mom said something about that "other magic" and Amos about "other gods",and Thoth "If you've ever met Hermes.."? Well, here you find out what happens when the Kanes and PJO people collide. Set after The Serpent's Shadow and somewhere after MoA.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**S I  
**

**A see  
**

**D Camp  
**

**I Half  
**

**E BLood**

* * *

Of course I had protested at being left behind to defend while Carter went on some mission to help 'The Seven' whoever they were.

"Sadie, think about it. The camp boarder is magic, you can perform magic. While all Carter will be doing for a long time is traveling, you'll be immediately in battle. You can join Carter before the action starts, when they start to battle Gaea and her sons. All you need to do is, well, I'll feel like a bad leader by saying this-"

"That's because you are." Zeus was cut off by Poseidon's grumble and glared at him before continuing.

"As I was saying, all you need to do is, well, slay the attackers enough so they won't attack again. Of course you'll have the rest of the demigods to help you, but you're most likely to fell most of the attackers." I could see he wasn't going to budge so I reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, I'll do it, but how do I get there?" At this Hermes smirked and opened his mouth, but Isis immediately said,

"No."

"Aww." he whined.

"Sadie shall travel by portal. I do not trust you to not pull something," Isis concluded firmly. She proceeded to make a portal while Hermes stood there looking positively offended.

"I was only going to loot a couple of stores," he muttered and I gave a short laugh. Isis turned to me.

"This will take you directly to Camp Half-Blood. It's activities director, Chiron, shall be waiting for you." I nodded as Carter said in awe,

"_The _Chiron? Trainer of Hercules?"

"Unless you know any other responsible centaur!" Poseidon put in, answering Carter's question. Ignoring all this for the moment, I jumped into the portal.

* * *

"I hate portals," I rasped as I spat out dirt. I stood, brushing the sand off my clothes and gasped at what I saw. The place was beautiful, but that wasn't caught my attention. It was the mass of Roman soldiers attacking the unprepared Greeks.

* * *

**The next three chapters will be Carter's point of view. Review!**

**~AklFin2  
**


End file.
